


What A Coincidence

by yandereflowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Force Soulmates, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Soulmates, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereflowers/pseuds/yandereflowers
Summary: Request for Junkrat x Reader Soulmate AU; Junkrat is estatic to find his name written across and unwilling readers wrist, and wants to show him just how much he cares/





	What A Coincidence

You were on a routine mission, one of no particular note. It wasn’t like you weren’t a good agent, you just weren’t like the legends. Every organization needs their hard workers. Besides, the grunt work was a good way to deter you from thinking about the name on your wrist. You never met them, or even heard of them. You had to admit you started to feel like you’d never meet. But ever since you started working with Overwatch you found yourself caring less and less about the name marring your skin.

Who the hell was Jamison Fawkes and why should you even care?  
You had important things to worry about now, like the mission at hand. You’ve heard how dangerous Junkertown could be, but that didn’t stop you from signing up. You’ve settle for being a decent agent for to long but now you’ve wanted to commit yourself fully to your job. There was no room for love in your life right now, and you preferred it that way.

When the time came to run the mission you took the initiative to take charge. You felt confident and ahead of the rest, nothing was going to stop you from completing this mission fast and effectively. Things were going smoothly and you didn’t see any signs of enemies. It should’ve been a quick in and out mission, and it started looking like it would be the perfect case.

You should’ve listen to your mother’s superstitions. Knock on wood. To bad you were surrounded by metal at the time.

Caught right in the middle of your thoughts, an enormous sound ruptured the air around you and you were knocked on your back, your head crashing against the pavement. Debris surrounded you, and the high pitched ring in your ear led you to conclude that an explosion went off. The loud booms and fires in the distance told you that whatever was attacking was still there. You struggled trying to get up, but you could barely manage to open your eyes due to the splitting headache you were sporting at the time.

That’s when you first heard that maniacal laughter.

You tried your best to get up and defend yourself, to fight off and rescue what little remained of this mission but your attackers were well prepared for you. The criminal, the scavenger, the what ever the hell the sorry excuse for the man was, found himself wandering to you weakened and damaged body. You heard the sounds of scrapping metal, of something heavy dragging across the ground and you tried crawling away. He had a weapon of some kind and you didn’t want to stay and find out what. Your body tensed as he grew closer to you, bracing itself for the inevitable pain you were about to experience.

You managed to roll yourself around, grunting from the sounds of your fractured bones shifting in tow. You were going to fend the bastard off if it was the last thing you’d do. Fuck him if he thinks your going to just lie there and take it. Seeing his face for the first time was an experience in itself. His eyes were just as crazed as his hair, his skin caked in dirt and filth. His grin was the worst part. Like he was gloating about his victory of you. He muddy boot found itself smashed into your chest, keeping your already fragile body pinned to the ground. This was it. He was going to kill you and were going to end up just another statistic. As he searched through his various tools of mayhem, you tried pulling off his foot, clawing at his leg, any sad attempt you could muster to achieve something.

You should’ve quit while you were ahead. Your pathetic attempts at a win only alerted the man to a much bigger prize than another notch on his kill count. What cruel fate it was the your only good arm was the one that had that stupid name on it. Immediately the animal stopped in his tracks. His face frozen and his body stiffened at your fruitless attempts to escape. But before long that disgusting smile came back, and wider than ever. You wanted to ask why, or bait him, or say anything to try and distract him but before you knew it something heavy busted against your head and everything went dark.

———————————————————————————————————–

You found yourself in a way worse situation when you awoken. Everything was dark, and your first thought was your were dead. However, most people don’t wake up dead. Judging by the feeling of a rough fabric against your face, you came to the conclusion that you were blindfolded. You could tell you were sitting upright in a hard chair, with your ankles bound to the legs and your wrist securely tied across the back if it. You tried to use what little strength you had to free some part of yourself, but its was pointless.  
All you could do was wait.

You mentally tried counting, reaching all the way to 2,396 before you head the creaking of what sounds like a door. That same scrapping sound you heard before you fell unconscious filled your ears, and you were immediately filled with a sense of dread. Without even realizing your were practically gasping, your anxiety increasing as every minute passed. You were bound, sightless, and barely holding onto your life. Regardless of your options, none of them would help you.

The noise stopped and you could feel something against your knees. The bastard was standing right in front of you, taunting you were touch while depriving your of your ability to see him. You tried to keep your composure, holding your breathing to try and regain some sense of dignity. You tried to figure out what he was going to do but you suddenly felt the palm of his hands holding your knees before slowly spreading them apart. Judging by the amount of pressure his hands were placing on your knees and the rough grunt from him you thought perhaps he was getting down to kneel. Your confusion on grew as the hands on your knees starting frantically rubbing against the rough fabric of your pants. You thought maybe he would speak, taunt you and laugh about your helplessness but he only continued his task. Before long his hands started venturing up your thighs, and you started to panic.

“What the fuck do you want already” you spat out, each would fueled by the pained by the tightness in your chest. You couldn’t tell if it was the nerves or internal damage. You didn’t particularly care to find out at this exact moment as the man only chuckled in response. As if encouraged by your sounds, his fingers began kneading into your muscular thighs, bruising your already mutilated body. For a brief second the man stopped molesting your body, but your relief was short lived as you felt pressure against your crotch accompanied by sound of your zipper being undone. That was the final straw for you, dignity be damned.

“Cut it the fuck out, I don’t want to play your sick games” You spat out, desperately jerking your body anyway you could try and find a weak spot. Your anger was ignored as the man fought with your body, freeing your cock from it’s own restraints. You gasped as the cold air hit your organ, shuddering at the little bit of freedom you received. Your reaction elicited a response from your attacker, who cooed at your helplessness. There wasn’t anything you could do to fight him off. You were at his mercy.

Yet there was little mercy for you here in Junkertown.

Your breathing quickens as he clasps his rugged hand against your member, roughly working your soft cock. You grimaced at the sensation, wanting to retain what little of your dignity you had left but the pleasure coming off from the movement telling you to succumb. As much as you wanted someone to rescue you right now, your pride was telling you to just get through this. His pace quickens, furiously rubbing your now erect cock while his hot breathe hits tantalizingly close to your tip. Frustrated grunts escape past the tight lock of your lips, giving the man the encouragement he so desperately desires. Every noise that flees your lips leads to another harsh tug and euphoric moan from the criminal, as if his pleasure is tied to your own. Your aching dick was crying out for more attention, coating his hands in your pre-cum as you still tried to deny yourself fulfillment. He already had your cock in his hands, the last thing you wanted to do was give in. Although perhaps if you cummed on his face you could count that as some kind of sick win in whatever kind of disgusting game this was.

Minutes have passed since he first started pleasuring you, and judging by the erratic tugging at your member and his increased panting your assumed he was getting off to this as well. At least this wasn’t just about humiliating you. However that panting lead to puffs of heat against the sensitive skin of your dick, and you gave in to your hopelessness.

“Please, just..hurry up and do something else already” you whine out, pleading out for release of any kind. The breathe against you stops and is instead replaced by the incredible feeling of his gnarled lips engulfing your cock and practically swallowing you whole before sucking you back to your tip. You’re practically mewling at the loss when he painstakingly runs his tongue up your length, somehow managing to chuckle against your member as you whine out in delight. As his tongue swirls around your tip, his mouth once again wraps around you cock, his mouth a warm, slobbering mess surrounding your length.

The overwhelming feeling of your captor sucking you off in god knows where while you are bound and blindfolded hits you like a train as you come undone with his mouth still firmly encasing you. Your hot seed flooding down his throat as he moans against your softening dick, unraveling himself. Your weary and exhausted body slumps in its chair, only being held up by the rope still restraining you.

You’re so out of breathe than you merely sit there panting as he finishes sucking you, coming off your mouth with a loud, wet pop. Out of breathe himself, he rests his head against your exhausted member, practically nuzzling into your crotch as he wraps his arms around your waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This was a request I filled over at my blog, yandere-flower.tumblr.com.


End file.
